Global contrast enhancement increases the global contrast of images, particularly when the usable data of the image is represented by close contrast values. Through this technique, the intensities can be better distributed on the histogram, thereby allowing areas of lower contrast to gain a higher contrast. However, when applying global contrast enhancement to images, the contrast in the local domain may be decreased, thereby resulting in a loss of details. Therefore, local contrast enhancement is applied to address these problems. However, when applying local contrast enhancement to video content, flicker may arise if temporal consistency is not considered.